


Cliché - Wilbur & Niki

by Esoteric05



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - X-Men Fusion, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Niki gets very sad, Other, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Wilbur has amnesia, hurt Wilbur, niki has superpower, so does wilbur, so if its cringe then, thats why lmao, this is cliche
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esoteric05/pseuds/Esoteric05
Summary: X-Men AU -> writing for fun!*New chapter out nowNihachu has these flame powers that she hates because she always somehow burn someone or better yet, kill.Wilbur has these frost powers that he loves because that's hella cool and he meets Nihachu and even though from time to time damages Wibur's wellbeing, he doesn't care.He hasn't felt warmth in forever, Nihachu is his warmth
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Other(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

Hear me out,

Niki and Wilbur are such cute best friends so I had an idea and this was the idea lmao

I don't ship them hardcore, It's for fun. 

I'm not writing weird stuff between the two, as in smut and shit, no fucking way.

This an X-Men AU, one of my favorite movies.

I know what it's like to be shipped with your best friend and just want to exit world because that is- okay- well, no but it's alright with the both of us.

I felt like writing something with them so I hope you enjoy! If anyone reads this


	2. 1 - Niki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the POV of Niki
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

I ran away from the scene, feeling the over amount of pressure on all the eyes directed at me. I couldn't speak, my mouth felt dry, and felt as if there was a lump in my throat. 

I steered myself around a corner, grabbing at the edge of the wall, and went up the stairs but slower this time. My only objective is to go to my bedroom and lock myself for years without even coming out. 

I couldn't face anyone, I couldn't face him. After what my abilities did, I finally understand why my parents never wanted to see me again. 

I caused a lot of heat burns, fire upon buildings, and not only that but when my power-up is activated, I'm basically a human torch and that scares people. 

I have three other abilities, persuasion, telekinesis, and flight, you know, the basics. I'm fine with that because everyone else at the school has these complex superpowers, that's pretty cool just not me, thank goodness. 

Though, I still hate that I was born this way. I don't understand why, why me? I ruin people's lives and make it worse for them.

I get to my dorm room, lock the door, and dropped onto my bed where I buried my face into the comfort pillows and cried. 

I closed my eyes seeing the events that happened a few minutes ago play over and over to remind me that I ruined yet another life, and as in ruin, I mean possible death.

A friend I have, his name is Wilbur. He and I are great friends and every minute I spend time with him is the best moments of my life. 

Even if we haven't talked to each other in a while, we always have our ways to bring up a new fresh conversation. 

We would sneak out during the night, get to the rooftop and look up at the stars. 

I'd laugh as I counted the stars in the sky as he mentioned the constellations. I told him that someday I will go fly up in the high sky and touch a star then he told me, "You can fly, can't you? Why don't you do it?"

I looked at him, rolling my eyes but smiling. "You can't touch stars, that's not possible what so ever."

He shrugged his shoulders, "Is that what's stopping you? A simple word of impossible."

"Wil, don't be ridiculous," I told him. 

I felt like I only told him that just yesterday when it was a year ago. 

He was so happy, I was so happy, now we are not. 

Everything went wrong and I overreacted, not that I think I overreacted or anything... Definitely not cliché.

"Niki!" Wilbur said my name out loud with a gentle voice from across the court field in the front. 

Holding my textbooks in my arms, I walked over to him, rolling my eyes in annoyance. He didn't notice so he kept on talking about his day and what he did.

"...Wil--I saw you kissing that girl at the back of the school, I'm not an idiot."

He stopped smiling, "Well, I was going to tell you if you're so worried about that-"

"You're joking..."

"About what?"

"I thought--I thought we're something special together." 

"What do you mean? Of course, we are best friends, aren't we? " 

The moment he said that sentence, everything in me started to bile like a volcano that's about to start and burst out everywhere in anger and rage. 

The heat in my palms starts to sweat from the way I kept them clenched tight. The textbooks in my arms start to burn a little but not a lot that everyone around me starts to notice. 

"Best friends? Yes, Wil, yes we are best friends but what you did just about yesterday is something more than just acting like best friends! I can't believe you'd pull that right after!"

He blinked to waking himself up, licked up his lips from being dry, and then he let out a short laugh as if he didn't know what to say and got caught at something that he shouldn't be doing. "It's not what you think! It wasn't me-"

"Are you making excuses right now? Don't make excuses to me! I know what you did so no point in hiding it, Wilbur. 

I don't feel like dealing with you right now, I'm exhausted and stressed with you to add on top of it." I turn around to leave but then I felt a hand grab onto my arm to stop me from going anywhere further. 

"Niki, wait-" 

I dropped my textbooks to the ground and grab onto his forearm and started to have a tight grip on which makes Wilbur wince in pain from the contact and release my arm in the action. 

My entire right arm heated up in flames and I was so angry in the process that I made the heat in contact to absorb his entire body. 

I watched him as he dropped onto his knees, screaming in pain touching at his eyes and his arms and all over himself. By looking at him, his skin glowed a taint orange while his normal skin color started to go pale. 

Realizing what I did, I stopped touching him, took a step back as everyone went over to surround him, asking what had happened. 

Wilbur isn't supposed to experience this much heat, that goes for everyone but for Wilbur it's different. His system is frost and if that melts a whole lot, he could die.

He's dying and it's my fault.

With me covering myself in blankets, trying to hide from the world because of my stupid mistakes, I heard the door unlock and opened slowly. My eyes saw the bright light on the ground that reflected from the hallway. 

"Niki, I know you're awake. Please, If what I think you're doing then don't do it."

I sighed and threw the covers off of me, looking at my friend Puffy. She's looking at me with worried eyes and that makes me feel sad. I know I did something really really bad, she doesn't have to look at me like that. 

She walked inside and sat on the edge of the bed, "Wilbur's fine, you didn't murder him, I can hear your thoughts."

"Is he...?" 

She sighed, her eyes leveling down to the dark wooden floor, "He is fine like I said though-he's not waking up. We've given him time to readjust and open up his eyes but he's not. They say that he's in a coma."

To be continued...

vote, comment, or both cuz that'd be awesome!


	3. Chapter 2 - Niki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story wasn't planned at all, it can show  
> I came up with this at night and thought, let's write something cliche  
> I don't write cliche stories but this is fun

The month, the day and the year is October 18, 1993. The color on the leaves from the trees turned yellow and orange and gravitated towards the ground slowly. Half of the dorm rooms in the school are decorated with a Halloween theme with banners, stickers, sharpie of doodles. In the hallways, tre are plain boring carved pumpkins -- some getting moldy by the day.

It’s a Tuesday which meant another day of a normal class, getting up in the morning. I do hate getting up in the mornings because you feel so comfortable in a spot on your bed and you just don’t want to move at all. 

I from time to time I lack attention when each teacher talked only because I daydream and think about lots of things but it makes me feel a little bit better that everyone in the class does the same thing. Who doesn’t?

This time I’m completely out of it. I pretend that I’m paying attention when I’m in my own world, my ears suddenly stop working and all I could see is the lips moving about but not making a word. In front of me is a piece of paper that I’ve been using to doodle on, making him get to practice more on shading on the edges of drawn 3d cubes.

I have done that repeatedly in all of my classes though, I do pay attention at certain times, to make sure I didn’t miss anything really important. I can’t stop thinking about Wilbur, and I can’t stop thinking about that day. I started to doodle a whole lot more because Wilbur’s in my classes and I watch him as he sits on the far right of the classroom, talking with some new friends.

A strand of my hair falls in my face, and I don’t bother to push it back. He has this perfect shape of a head where I imagine softly cupping his cheek. His brown hair, which everyone knows he hasn’t gotten a haircut, falling in front of his eyes and when it does, he swipes it away from his direct vision.

It’s been a sunny day and since he’s sitting by the window, the sun shines onto him and makes him looks like he’s glowing. I can hear his voice talking, laughing, and his smile. 

He’s wearing this grey plaid hooded flannel jacket that I noticed he wears every single day. He rolls up the sleeves up to his elbows without even thinking about it and pulls on a heritage beanie. 

It’s been about a month since Wilbur’s been out of his coma and a month since the incident. I went to see him by sneaking inside the medbay even though the professor told me not to interact with him in case of a shock. 

I had to see if everyone had been telling the truth that he is alive and well especially after what I did. No one can just be alive and well when all that happened. I went through the opened window, going through the door would’ve gotten me caught. I know better than that. I slipped in my foot inside and then my other foot.

I looked around the room, the lights are dimmed and the medbay practically looks like a living room. Everything looks so cozy with the soft glow from the lamps, the sturdy bookshelves that are attached to the wall, the woolen green rug. The only thing that looked out of place is the bed. The bed is exactly what you’d see in a hospital. 

I notice that on the bed, lay my friend Wilbur. Half his body is underneath the covers and I noticed that he’s wearing a hospital gown probably to tend to the burnt wounds and also, there’s this thing that’s attached to his wrist, is that a needle inside him? 

I don’t know much about hospitals, I never wanted to learn about all these tools and these equipment. I’m terrified and hate thinking about people being hooked up to some machine or something. The wire, the tube, whatever it’s called, is coming from a bag filled with frost juice. That made something inside me break a bit, I almost did kill him. 

He shouldn’t have met me, I shouldn’t have met him. The two of us don’t go well together just as hot and cold don’t mix together. I remembered trying to leave him but he kept refusing for that to happen. He told me he didn’t care, he told me it wouldn’t hurt to have a little warmth in the heart.

I moved closer over to him that made the floor creak with my footstep and ended up getting Wilbur startled by the sound. He lifted up his head and his eyes stared at me with confusion. 

“Hey, I came to see you…” I say.

He squinted his eyes, his eyebrow raised up in more confusion, “Thanks, but um… I--don’t know who you are…or what’s going on. I woke up in this bed, Tried getting up and leaving but,” He showed me his wrist where the needle is. 

“This starting hurting, fuck, felt like I walked through lava or something.”

I swallowed starting to get myself to speak, “Yeah...I actually saw what happened. I think you got into an argument with someone and that person started to push you around. You two fought physically with punches at first then you fought with your abilities and I guess now you are here.” 

“Seriously? Damn, whoever it was, must’ve been a bitch. How long since it’s been?”

“It’s been a month since,” I looked at him, “that happened.”

“A month? I may not remember what happened exactly that day but I do know I’m not an asshole to cause a fight like that.”

He should not have met me, I should not have met him. He lost the memory of when we met, he lost everything we’ve ever told each other, maybe it’s better that way. I don’t know many people so what that means for me is that I don’t have to ruin any more lives. People can live happily and not in fear around me.  
“He defiantly is,” I told him softly.

“Do you know his name? The guy that did this,”

“His name…? Oh! Yeah, his name is uhh-” My eyes roamed the room to think of any person’s name to blame it onto but then I remembered I didn’t have to blame anyone ‘cause it’s a fact mostly, “He goes by Dream, that’s his name.”

“Dream? I know that guy, I remember him,”

Not me…

“He and I used to be friends then all the sudden during a mission, he started acting differently. I don’t know why. That doesn’t matter anymore because I’m going to kick his ass, that’s what I’m going to do once I’m out of here!”

“Wait- I don’t think that’s a good idea, you know? I mean, you even said yourself that you’re not a bully plus he’s not worth it-”

“How would you know that? I don’t know you. Look, I know what I’m talking about and this is how I’ll deal with my problems.”

I didn’t say anything after that and days after, he started showing up to classes, and each day I noticed that his pale skin became normal. I haven’t spoken to him since the time I snuck in, I’m surprised he didn’t ask why I was there in the first place. He must’ve thought that I wanted to make sure he’s alright from the worry.

When class was over and the bell rang, I scooted out to get up from my chair, gathered all my supplies, and started to walk out the door but I rushed myself so quick that I didn’t realize I bumped into someone. My things fell to the floor and I slapped my head in stupidity and bent down to pick everything up again.

As I did, another set of hands started to help me out and when I looked up, I saw Wilbur. His eyes were staring at a paper until he held it out for me to take. I slowly took it from his fingers and my own finger brushed against his as I felt the cold chill. I felt his eyes just staring at me, I couldn’t bring myself to look up.

My cheeks heated up, my heart pounding against my chest, and my fingers became a bit wobbly. 

“It’s you,” He softly said to me almost in a whisper.

“Hello…”

“I feel like I’ve met you before, except the time in medbay of course. This just seems really familiar if I’m being honest, well, must be my imagination. I never got your name from last time, it’s strange that I don’t know you yet you know my name.”

“It’s Niki and I don’t think we ever met properly before. I’ve only heard of your name and seen you from across the cafeteria or in class, that’s all.”

“Then we shall meet each other properly this time. Meet me outside by the lake tonight to talk, if that’s cool with you…?”

“You want to talk with me? Why? I don’t think we’d get along at all! We would become sworn enemies for life! You wouldn’t want that, would you?” 

“I don’t think we’d be enemies. You seem nice and sweet. Tonight by the lake, think about it, okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone liking this story?


	4. Question

I have a question, for anyone that reads this.

Should Wilbur and Niki’s relationship be platonic or romanced?


	5. Quick Explaining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >-< i’m so sorry this isnt a chapter but next time will be a chapter! Read below for more info

Copy and pasted from my Wattpad

I haven't been continuing this book because I'm working on a different story that people are intrigued in.  
It's called "New Era-DreamSMP" on mostly Wattpad. 

I asked people on archiveofourown if Wilbur and Niki should be platonic or romanced.  
They said it should be platonic and slowly being romanced.

I announced that the new chapter will be published on the 27th or 28th of February.

I also decided that I’m going to rewrite everything cuz I honestly have no idea what to write from Chapter 2 but it’ll still have the same concept of what I wrote before.

I hope you guys will enjoy it?¿ lmao


	6. *Redo Chapter 1 - Niki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This book will have 7 chapters in total  
> I’m making this story Cliche but it has a twist

Spits of glowing lava flow down my cheeks from the corner of my eyes as I weep from the action I had caused right in front of me. The body lays on the cobbled ground, the eyes staring at the sky but is not in motion and stays still, corners of the mouth bled blood dripping down, and half the body is burned up as if ran into a house that was on fire and never got the chance to make it out. I fell down to my knees, not believing what I had done. I had killed my friend at the moment of being attacked by our enemies in a battle inside a facility that we were to be taken part in. They had tried to raid our home and kill us all so to prevent that from ever happening again, we came to them. 

“We will help you.” My friend said to me.

At first, I had thought she had been working for them, I thought she was betraying me and I panicked and my heart was beating fast and my feet stayed glued to the floor though my abilities stayed active. I closed myself in hiding behind my arms and closed my eyes tight while I screamed thinking I’m running away from people as on the outside everything exploded up in flames. I felt hands lay on my shoulders, I flinched away from the contact. I turned around to see who it was and saw that it’s Wilbur along with other people on our team right behind him. Wilbur had a concerned look on his face. 

“I’m sorry,” I choked up, getting up from the floor and backing up for the three people to pick up and collect the body laying unmoved on the ground. 

“I thought-I thought…” I didn’t finish what I was saying nor did I know what to say to the event. Wilbur wrapped his arms around my waist and his forehead connected to mine. As many times as I’ve told him that he shouldn’t be too close to me for more than six seconds, he never cared, he tells me it never bothers him.

“It’s okay, Niki. You didn’t know, it wasn’t your fault.” I wanted to believe what he was telling me but I simply can not. I knew what I was doing and I didn’t do a thing to stop it. I can’t control what I feel and what I cause and that’s why not many people talk to me or even attempt to be my friend, I wouldn’t blame them.

Wilbur backed up an inch away from me but stood close to me by my side as Ranboo walked over to us and started to talk to me, “I don’t mean to interfere but...I can hear your thoughts from across the shield gate room,” He whispered to me the last part, making me sigh. “We can go back to meditating again. It helped you some time ago and it worked to at least conceal your powers.” 

I thought back to when I started to be more outgoing with people and how I was never thinking about the past. I made new friends such as Wilbur who always looked forward to the next day to talk to me. As soon as I’d walk out of my dorm room, he would be leaning against the painted wooden wall with just one book in his hands and when he saw me he would look up and smile at me and then walk with me to my classes. We only had one class together but he still brought his time to walk with me. 

“Alright, I’ll try once more,” I gnawed at my bottom lip and wiped away tears with my hand, “I don’t want to hurt more people. I’m just not like that…”

“Don’t worry, Niki,'' says Karl coming from the side who helped out with carrying the dead body to be covered up in the vehicle that we will be leaving on soon. “All this trauma will be over in a blink of an eye, it happened to me so I’m sure it will happen to you as well.” 

“We’ll start tomorrow morning in my dorm like last time starting with the single central point, such as your breathing. It’ll help expand your thoughts, emotions, and sensations.” Ranboo started to go on about all those techniques, explaining why it helps you out. He tends to do that a lot and many of us around the school never really pay attention to what he’s saying.

Sapnap groaned in the background as Karl laughed at the situation. As everyone else in the room is having laughs and fun, I’m standing here feeling all at fault for what I’ve done. I killed my friend Puffy and I don’t think I’ll ever be able to forgive myself. She was only trying to help me out but I didn’t listen and I made everything worse. A world without her is saying a world without pizza and I would never be able to give those both up. She was there for me at my lowest out at those times when I’d go to the roof and sit there staring up at the millions of stars. She sat next to me, I remember, she said to me, “We’re not one of the same but what we are connected and it shows here.” She taps at my chest where my living heart would be at and I smiled down at that. I started to follow her and it brought me up and I didn’t think of it then but she saved me, I just never got to thank her.

“Hey,” Wilbur says, bringing me out of my thoughts. “We’re leaving. We better hurry up or else the others will leave without us.”

I shakily nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear and started to follow Wilbur. Puffy had been there for me as a best friend but even besides her, Wilbur has been there for me as a best friend too. Back then, I went over to the tree by the lake and so much was on my mind, I needed a refresher, I needed to breathe. “You got room for one more person? This is usually my place to come to relax at.” Wilbur said.

I turned around to look at him, thought for a moment, then nodded, letting him sit right next to me. He let his legs sprawl out in front of him and had his arms support himself from behind. He exhaled out of his mouth and asked, “So what do you come here for?”  
“Just to think, I mean, isn’t that what most girls do anyways?” I sat criss cross on the grassy land and pulled out a few of grass strands from the ground and flicked them away. Wilbur shrugged, “How would I know?” He stopped leaning back and instead sat himself up straight. “Sooo, what’re you thinking about? If I can even-”

“I’ve been stressed and confused about everything about myself! My abilities especially, they're just--just so hard to control sometimes and next thing I know, someone got hurt! I really wish I never got these. Before I did, my life was fine and now it’s ruined!” I angrily groaned and dramatically fell back on the ground. Wilbur looked back at me and raised an eyebrow, “What are your powers?”

“Fire bursts, anything that has to do with heat are my powers. I’m not a big fan of it.”

There was a moment of silence as I stared at the sky beneath the shade of a tree and felt the grass poking up at my exposed skin at my legs and my arms. I saw Wilbur reaching for my hand and brought it up to both our visions. “Can I touch your hand?” He asked me even though he was already holding my hand but he didn’t realize, I didn’t say anything and let him. As he intertwined our hands together, I felt the brush of his tip fingers have this chill feeling, a spark. I never felt something like that before, maybe snow but this is different and I can’t explain. 

I looked up to view his face and saw the way his eyes are mesmerized and distracted, his lips are a jar and breathless. His brown curly hair lay tousled in front of his face and hid away his eyes. He backed and turned our hands and he inspected as if he had never felt such a feeling of warmth before. I’ve been told by people that whenever they touch me, they feel a feeling of bright warmness. I assume in a good way because they would continue to touch contact with me. I wonder if anyones told him the same thing, in a bad or a good way. 

“What are yours?” I ask him. 

“Glacial, anything that has to do with frost,” He removed his hand away from mine as if he had been burned, “Sorry, I never felt something like that before.”

I sat back up again, “Did I hurt you?! Are you hurt? Are you burned? I’m so sorry, I didn’t know-”

“Niki, it’s alright. It was just a little burn is all, nothing serious.”

I frowned, not being convinced once I stared down at his hand which he touched me with and pointed it out. His handprint is purple and blue and looks as if it hurts real bad if you were to touch it just once. “If it’s nothing serious then why is your hand purple?” 

“I’m not used to feeling that much heat, It doesn't mean I’m gonna die or anything, I’ll be alright.” He chuckles and brushes back curls of his hair from out of his eyes. I gave him an unsure face but continually agreed with it anyways. 

“Uhm, back to what you were thinking about--You’ll get through with it. I wouldn’t say I’d been where you’re at at this very moment but it’ll be alright in the end. Might suck a whole lot and you’re all over the place wondering when it will ever end and most likely wondering how other people are happy and you're not. Sometimes you gotta remember that people have been in the same position as you, no matter what reason it is, they’ve been there and they got through it. It tells you a lot, you can do it.”

“I thought you said you never felt so much sadness before?” I suspiciously raised my eyebrow at him but also smiled.

“Maybe,” He shrugged, “I’m just an inspirational guy.” He smirked and ended up with me rolling my eyes. 

“Not without personal experience! Hey...After Ranboo introduced us together, I genuinely thought you are a cool dude, even now. There’s no way we're not going to be friends after this talk, not that you should be so close to me all the time. I don’t want to hurt you, you know.”

“Course we’d be friends, it’d be crazy if we didn’t. What? Are we the opposites attract? Cold and Heat? Red and Blue, whatever one it is.”

I laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy this? I'm not too sure about it but imma roll with it


End file.
